


that really happened on that mountain

by dick_oven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dick_oven/pseuds/dick_oven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thor and loki learn the tru meaning of friendship ((and make out))</p>
            </blockquote>





	that really happened on that mountain

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for Naty

thor grabed loki out of that plane thing and fucking body slamed him into the goddamned fucking mountain   
"jesus fucking christ what is wrong with u"  
said loki  
"like ya i get that ur mad but what the fuck"  
he continued  
"u cant just fucking body slam someone into a fucking mountain like that what the fuck"  
loki is still talking  
"loki shut up"  
said thor  
"no fuck u this rly hurts i may never walk again u just slamed my spine into a fucking mountain"  
said loki  
"loki sh"  
"who does that"  
"loki"  
"no"  
"loki pls"  
thor begged  
he was getting rly tired of this shit like wow what a drama queen  
loki was cryin a lil tbh  
"this is so typical thor"  
he said  
"what"  
said thor   
"im just trying to do my own thing, make my own way, and u gotta fucking crash in and ruin everything u had no right"  
he said still crying a lil  
"loki u cant fucking enslave and entire race what is with u and ruling things i think u need a new hobby like idk potery or something maybe get some dogs bc they're cool with haveing a person tell then what 2 do"  
thor said  
"if i get a dog will u call a fucking ambulance or something bc i for real think my spine is broken and i need some help"  
loki said  
"only if u forgive me for literally verything and we can makeout a lil"  
said thor   
loki weighed his options   
after like 2 seconds he decided that making out with his blonde beefcake bro was better than dying on top of a mountain with a crushed spine   
"ya ok i can dig that" said loki   
thor got on him right there and just started goin at it and loki would be lying if he said he didnt like it at least a lil bit   
durring their incestuous makeout sesh cap and tony showed up  
"jesus christ did that blonde guy rly just come out of the fucking sky with all that lighning and shit for a makeout session wtf"  
said cap   
"ya w/e they look like they're gettin into it lets take a break"  
said tony  
tony the produced some fucking popcorn for his suit and they sat together watching the bros go at it and both being secretly turned on a little which they were both deeply ashamed of later when they learned those guys were brothers and neither cap nor tony could ever make eyecontact with thor again the end

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading and pls send me prompts god bless


End file.
